


Black Eyes and Bruised Knuckles

by orphan_account



Series: 2am [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Harry's dad is a dick basically, Louis is fucking whipped, M/M, Smut, Violence, Zayn is scary, fluff? is this fluff? idk, gangmember!Louis, harry is horny, liam is nervous, mentions of anal sex, niall is offended, rich!Harry, rich!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You disgust me.” The man spoke, pulling a face of repulsion. “You come in here, corrupt my son, who the fuck do you think you are?” </p>
<p>“Louis <em>fucking</em> Tomlinson.” He answered. </p>
<p>Or the sequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/842811">Weekend Wars</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/845121/">Real Big Plans, Such Bad Thoughts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes and Bruised Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember in July when I said I'd update soon? hahahahahahah  
> Trust me, you can't hate me more than I hate myself. I'm so sorry to those who waited, and If anyone is reading this series for the first time, I'm still sorry.

Kissing Niall was nothing like he’d thought it would be, not that he’d thought about kissing Niall before. Where Zayn had been hard and forceful, sending thrilling chills down Liam’s spine, Niall was soft and gentle, if not a bit sloppy, and Liam couldn’t help but kiss back. Niall’s hands shifted up to tread his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Liam’s neck, Liam’s own hands slipping around the Irish boy’s waist. Niall’s tongue slid easily into Liam’s mouth, his heart stuttering at the gentle brush of object in his mouth. Liam got so caught up with kissing Niall, changing the angles of their mouths and occasionally bumping foreheads and noses, making both of them huff a laugh into the others mouth before reconnecting their lips. Niall began leading him back towards the bed, stumbling over each other’s feet, but not separating their mouths. The back of Liam’s knees hit the mattress and the sudden realness of the moment came crashing down on him,

“Niall,” Liam said a little breathlessly, pulling his face away from the Irish lad seeking lips. “What about Zayn?” But any argument Liam had about Zayn was wiped from his mind as Niall opened his eyes and smiled fondly at him. Without his consent, Liam’s hands drifted up from the criminal’s waist and to his face. He cupped Niall’s jaw, eyes searching every inch of the boy’s face; he leaned down and pressed a simple kiss to his awaiting mouth, then another, and another. Their kisses were slow and more personal, Liam found his breath hitching every time Niall would suck his tongue into his mouth. Niall let his hands travel down the hem of Liam’s shirt, tugging it up over his head and throwing it down to the floor. 

Together, they moved onto the bed. Niall’s hands roamed over the flat plains of Liam’s stomach and chest as he slotted himself in between Liam’s legs, nibbling softly at his bottom lip. Liam tried to ignore the uncomfortable twist of blankets that was digging into his back, and instead focus on the kisses that had trailed from his mouth and down to his neck. The Irish criminal’s lips hovered above his pulse point before biting down, causing Liam to hiss through his teeth. He could feel Niall smile against his skin and Liam found one of his hands sliding into his blonde hair, not sure if he was keeping the other boy from getting closer or pulling away. 

Niall’s open mouthed kissed continued downwards, over the contour of his collar bone and across his chest, his fingers stroking soothingly against Liam’s sides and he moved his body down. It was only when Niall’s thumbs hooked under his pyjama bottoms and his lips were rested just under Liam’s bellybutton that reality, once again, hit him like a ton of bricks. With his hand still in Niall’s soft hair, Liam tried to ignore the blood that continued to rush south, and pulled up Niall’s head so he was looking at him. His blue eyes burned with intensity as his tongue darted out to wet his kiss bruised lips and Liam took the moment to appreciate how truly beautiful he was. Unable to help himself, Liam guided Niall’s face back up to his and reconnected their lips, only remembering his original intent when he felt the other boy’s half hard dick dig into his hip. 

“I–” Liam tried around Niall’s tongue that was momentarily exploring his mouth. “I can’t do this.” He breathed out as soon and Niall’s mouth left his. Besides Zayn, Liam had never been with a guy before and, to be honest, the thought terrified him beyond belief. Niall shifted his weight so he had a hand on either side of Liam’s head, and looked down at him with sad eyes that almost made Liam change his mind right that second. Almost. 

“Why?” He questioned, sounding more genuinely concerned than angry. Liam brushed a loose piece of blonde hair behind Niall’s ear, and bit his lip hard as he tried to think of the right thing to say,

“I just– I don’t– How to… I don’t even know if I like boys.” He said in a jumble of words.

“Is it Zayn?” Niall smiled down at him understandingly, if not a bit sadly, and rolled off Liam so he was laying on his back next to him. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you. He’s amazing.”

“It’s not Zayn,” Liam turned to face Niall who was already looking at him. “Well, kind of. Okay, it’s a little bit Zayn. It’s just… he scares me.” He said honestly only to watch a smile erupt on Niall’s lips, almost splitting his face in two. “I mean, I don’t want to get between your relationship with him. He’d probably kill me.” 

“He’s the one that suggested I come here tonight.” Niall said trying his hardest not to laugh. “I think the first thing on his to do list is to get you between us. If you know what I mean.” Niall winked and a blush bloomed on Liam’s cheeks. His mind instantly went to a place with not one, but both criminals touching and kissing him and making the room feel ten times hotter than it did a second ago. “But, if you don’t want to do this tonight… and you want me to go, I’d understand.” The Irish lad said seriously, breaking Liam away from his thoughts. 

“No!” Liam exclaimed louder than necessary since the boy was lying right next to him. Quickly shaking his head, he tried again, “I just mean yes, but I don’t want you to leave. Could we just, like, take it slow? I know that sounds lame, but I really want to be with you… Just not… like that… yet.” Losing his confidence as he spoke, he got quieter and quieter as he spoke. 

“Yet?” Niall questioned, a smile obviously evident in his voice. Liam nodded, unable to meet his eyes and instead looking at the white ceiling that glowed yellow with the light from his lamp. Niall’s face appeared in his vision, looking down at him with a fond smile playing on his lips. “Okay.” He said simply, kissing Liam lightly on his lips. 

“Sorry, about… That.” Liam looked down to Niall’s crotch, making the Irish criminal give a cackle of laughter.

“It’s cool, man. Just got to think about dead puppies and shit.” He laughed again before sitting up and pulling the blankets out from under Liam’s back. He pulled the covers back over both of their bodies, Liam watching him silently from his side. Once the younger boy had finished with the blankets he flopped back down next to Liam, smiling brightly at him, “This is like the sleepovers I used to have when I was younger… of course, I did propose sex to my eight year old friends.” Niall said and Liam couldn’t help but laugh even if the joke as a bit at his expense. 

They both lay on their sides facing each other, their legs tangled together with Niall’s arm around Liam’s waist and Liam’s hand playing with the Irish boy’s hair, resting their foreheads together. It wasn’t long before Niall had fallen asleep, his breath evening out and his hand stilling from where it was drawing mindless patterns on Liam’s hip. Smiling warmly Liam leaned over to switch off his bed side lamp before settling back down in his bed and letting his eyelids become heavy with sleep.

~*~

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Harry rolled away from the voice that mumbled in his ear, grumbling a sound of disapproval. “Come on, Harry. Wakey Wakey.” Again ignoring the voice that unmistakably belonged to Louis, Harry continued to roll onto his stomach and burry his face in his soft pillow. It wasn’t a moment later when he felt a heavy weight on his back, crushing his chest into the mattress and knocking the air out of his lungs. 

“Ungh–” He huffed out, cracking his eyelids open to see nothing but Louis own bright blue eyes. “Get off me.” He whined, trying to shake Louis off. “I want to sleep.” 

“You can sleep when you’re dead. I’m sick of being in this house, I want to go out.” He said matter-of-factly, readjusting himself from where he was laying on Harry and using him as a human mattress. Harry tried to protest with another complaining sound as criminal’s elbow was digging into his ribs and his bony knees jabbing the back of his thighs. 

A few minutes later, when Harry finally gave in and rolled over, Louis was quick to regain his position on top of Harry. His legs straddled Harry’s thin waist and his arms folded over his ink covered chest. Harry took a moment to appreciate the boy’s body, only covered by a thin pair of red boxer-briefs, matching Harry’s own attire. Louis noticed as Harry’s eyes travel down his body and watched as he subconsciously drew his lip in between his teeth, his eyes darkening. Purposely wiggling his hips over Harry’s groin, making the younger boy’s breath hitch and his hands grab at Louis’ hips, Louis lowered himself down so they were chest to chest. 

“Pretty please?” He whispered hotly in Harry’s ear, feeling the shiver that ran across the body under him. Harry tried to regain his composure and cleared his throat,

“If I do this for you, what are you going to do for me?” He replied obviously suggesting sexual favours, running his hands up and down Louis sides and playing with the elastic band of his pants. Louis sat back quickly, mock shock painting his face,

“I am not some whore you can just bribe with sex.” He scoffed, shaking his hair out of his eyes and pouting his thin lips. Harry slowly lent up to a sitting position, with Louis in his lap, and brushed his hand along the sharp angle of Louis’ cheek bone, 

“Not even if I suck your dick and let you come in my mouth?” He questioned darkly, leaning forward and Louis leaned back, keeping the distance between them and tried to keep his stern façade. “Not even if I finger you until you come without even touching your cock?” Harry leaned forward again and Louis had to uncross his arms and hold onto Harry’s neck to stop himself from falling onto the bed as he continued to keep the distance. “Not even if I ride your dick without a condom?” His voice was getting lover and more gravely as he persistently leant forward, his time Louis back hitting the bed with Harry slotted between his legs. “Not even if I fuck you into the mattress so hard you won’t be able to walk for days?” Louis made a sound very similar to a squeak and Harry instantly closed the inches between their mouths in one swift movement, Louis lips open and awaiting his tongue,

“What the fuck?!” Harry jolted away from Louis’ body, pushing himself up against the head board as if Louis had shoved him. Both having been so caught up with each other they hadn’t realised Harry father was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, for how long they didn’t know, but it was definitely long enough for him to see his son laying on top of and kissing another boy. Not just a boy, but a wanted criminal. 

“Dad–” Harry began, his eyes wide with fear as Louis lay where he was left, not sure what to do. Harry’s father was crossing the room in a few long strides, cutting off his son’s voice with his own raised one,

“What the fuck is the meaning of this?!” He yelled, making Harry cower away from his voice. “What? Are you a _faggot_ now?!” He spat taking a fistful of his son’s hair and yanking his head up so he was looking at him, tear instantly springing into his frightened green eyes. Louis jumped into action as soon as a hiss of pain escaped Harry’s lips. 

“What are you doing?! Get off him!” He shouted heatedly, pulling Harry against his chest with one hand and pushing his father away with the other. The man stumbled backwards, stunned for a moment at how forcefully he’d been shoved. Louis took the moment to turn his attention back to Harry, brushing the hair out of his eyes as the green pools overflowed with hot tears. “You’re okay.” He whispered into his curls, more to himself than to Harry. The relief the older boy felt lasted less than a second as he was violently being pulled away from Harry and off the bed. 

Louis dodged a punch just in time as Harry’s father lunged at him. “You made my son fucking gay, you faggot!” The man swung again, Louis ducking under his fist. 

“Dad, stop it!” Harry jumped off the bed and pulled at his father’s arm, stopping him swinging a punch aimed right at Louis’ nose. “Leave him alone! It’s not his fault.” His father ignored his plea, shaking his son off and pushing him to the floor.

“Don’t you _dare_ move. Do you fucking hear me? I’ll deal with you later!” The man shouted down at him. Louis tried to get over to Harry to help the boy back up to his feet, but with his attention focused on the panicking boy, he was surprised when he felt knuckles connect hard with the side of his face. Sharp pain darted out from his cheek and he swore under his breath. He’d forgotten what it felt like to be bunched properly, he and Harry would play-wrestle and lightly punch each other, but it was nothing compared to a forced punch that required all of your body weight. And for some extremely fucked up reason, Louis had missed it. What he missed even more, however, was punching the smug prick back.

The bruising sensation that covered your knuckles, the smack of hard bone against soft flesh, the adrenalin high that came with knocking someone out with one punch. It didn’t matter what they were fighting for, whether it’d had been fighting for turf or street credibility, it was who Louis was. And fighter, a criminal, a rebel. And no matter how much Harry covered up his tattoos or how much he was told to use his manners; nothing could change that… at least that’s what he thought. 

But, when presented with the opportunity to knock this guys’ teeth out, he found he didn’t want to. And it wasn’t the fact that the man was Harry’s father because, relative or not, this guy was a prick. It was Harry, himself. Louis knew how much family meant to Harry, he knew when made to choose he wouldn’t pick the tattooed delinquent that once took advantage of him at a party, he knew that if he punched his father square in the face like he deserved, Harry would hate him. And, when he looked down at Harry on the floor, so frighten and innocent, he knew he could never let himself make Harry hate him. 

With something akin to determination, Louis stood up straight and looked the man right in the eye, not caring that he was almost a full head taller than him or that he was in only his underwear and probably looked ridiculous. 

“You disgust me.” The man spoke, pulling a face of repulsion. “You come in here, corrupt my son, who the fuck do you think you are?” 

“Louis _fucking_ Tomlinson.” He answered. 

~*~  
Liam awoke to the unyielding morning sun shining on his face, the soft sound of snores filling the room and almost lulling him back to sleep. A sharp knock on his bedroom door, however, pulled him back out of unconsciousness,

“Liam? Come on, Sweetie, wake up. It’s nearly midday.” His mother’s voice filtered through the door, making Liam instantly hold his breath. He looked over to when Niall was still sleeping against his side, his mouth slightly open and his arm wrapped tightly around Liam’s stomach. He had never been more thankful that he had locked his bedroom door before going to bed in his life. If she were to come into his room now, there was no way he could cover up their compromising position. Thankfully, however, her footsteps continued down the hall and out of earshot and Liam let go of a relived sigh. 

Despite not get caught right that moment, it didn’t mean they wouldn’t get caught later. Liam needed to devise a plan to get Niall out of the house unseen and unheard by both his parent and his neighbours, and since the Irish boy had the stealth of a drunk elephant; they were more likely to be caught. Running his fingers through Niall’s hair, Liam tried to rouse him awake. After this didn’t work, the older boy leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. The Irish lad’s mouth curved into a smile against Liam’s and the older lad was pulling himself up.

“Morning.” Niall mumbled, stretching his arms above his head. His accent seemed thicker in the morning than it did otherwise and Liam couldn’t help the smile the blossomed on his face. It appeared Liam couldn’t help a lot of things when he was in the presents of the criminal. 

“Hey. Come on, it’s time to get up.” He leant down and placed another kiss on Niall’s lips before sitting up. Liam swung his leg over the side of the bed, stretching his own arms above his head and popping the joints in his ankles. He heard shuffling behind him and, a moment later, arms were being wrapped around his chest and legs were coming to rest on either side of his own. The older boy’s shirt was still on the floor from last night where Niall had left it and the Irish lad placed a kiss on the back of Liam’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder, eyeing the piece of material that was the only thing out of place in the extremely neat room. 

“You know, this is the first time I’ve been in your room.” He mumbled, rotating his head so he could see Liam look down at him with dark brown eyes. “And, to be honest, it doesn’t give much away about your personality. Only that you’re a totally control freak.” He smiled cheekily as a frown set on Liam’s brow. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Liam questioned, watching as Niall bit his in thought. 

“No,” He said after a moment of careful consideration. Niall moved back and Liam instantly missed the heat of the boy pressing to his skin. The Irish boy appeared in front of him a moment later, with his hands on Liam’s shoulders, “It’ll just make it more fun to see you lose it.” He said hotly as he slid onto Liam’s lap, sitting much like he was before, but this time with his chest against Liam’s chest and not his back. 

“Lose what?” The older boy asked, leaning up to connect their mouths. Niall’s lips travelled from the corner of his mouth and across his cheek until Liam could feel his hot breath hitting his ear. 

“Control.” Niall’s teeth latched themselves to Liam’s earlobe at the same time his hips ground down to make a full circle on Liam’s crotch, to emphasise his point. Liam head tipped back, allowing Niall more room to work as his ministrations moved from his ear to down his neck, sucking the skin and turning it dark purple. 

His hands gripped at Niall’s bum, pulling him down and reapplying the pressure to his groin. The Irish boy soon got the message and began rotating his hips, feeling the swell of Liam’s dick under his weight as Liam kneaded at the curve of his arse. Niall’s mouth drifted back up to Liam’s hair, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he murmured darkly, 

“I want to suck you off.” Liam’s breath got caught in his throat and the Irish lad was quick to continue, “You don’t have to do anything, I swear. I’ll take care of everything. I just need you, Liam. Please?” It was the dirtiest and most innocent sounding proposition Liam had ever been offered and nodded once, despite him saying he wanted to take whatever it was the were doing slowly. Niall promptly lifted himself from Liam’s lap fiddled with the strings of Liam’s pyjama pants, pulling them down his legs, pleased to find he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

The younger boy settled himself down on his haunches in between Liam’s knees and ran his fingers up to the top of his thighs, looking up with willing blue eyes. “Now, just relax.” He said simply and Liam didn’t have the chance to reply before the tip of his cock was being sucked into Niall’s mouth. One of Niall’s hands left Liam’s legs and took hold of the base of Liam’s shaft, pumping in time with his mouth. Every time Niall bobbed down, he would take more and more of Liam into his mouth, and it wasn’t long before his tip was reaching the back of Niall’s throat. Liam watched in astonishment as the Irish lad continued even further, his hands flying to his hair as he tried his hardest not to trust back into his mouth a potentially choke the boy. However, he couldn’t stop the endless string of curses that were falling from his mouth along with quiet moans of pleasure, still very aware his parents were in the house and they might be able to hear them. 

“Ugh,” He moaned breathlessly, “So good, Ni” Niall looked up with watery blue eyes, the redness making his eyes seem thousands of times bluer. “So so beautiful.” Liam continued a little brokenly, trying to postpone his rapidly approaching orgasm. Niall hummed around his cock, sending vibrations shuttering through his body and sending Liam over the edge without warning, shooting hot come down the back of Niall’s throat. He tried to feel guilty as the Irish lad gagged around his softening dick, but couldn’t bring himself to care as much as he should have. Niall swallowed the bitter liquid in his mouth and got to his feet, his hard-on painfully obvious though this borrowed sweat pants.  
“Should I…?” Liam trailed off, feeling more than a little awkward as Niall sat down beside him again. “Do you want me to… Um?” He gave a pointed look down the Niall’s groin then back up. A sweet smile spread across his face and he shook his head,

“I got it.” Niall said before lying back against the mattress and pulling his erection free of its confines. He began pumping his fist up and down his own shaft, leaving nothing for Liam to do but watch. Besides his own, and occasionally Harry’s since the kid insisted on walking around naked, Niall’s was the only penis he’d seen up close before and, he didn’t want to say it out loud, but it was fucking hot. When Liam could finally pull his eyes away from Niall’s dick, he was met with Niall lust blown eyes already staring at him. It seemed enough to set off Niall’s own orgasm, grunting hotly and squirting white ribbons across his shirt, Liam trying his best not to get hard again. 

Liam sat there naked as he watched the Irish lad come down from his high and shakily pull himself up into his own sitting position. They looked at each other for a moment before the both burst out laughing, Liam quickly shushing them as he remembered his parents could hear them. 

They cleaned each other up, Niall putting on his clothes that he had left there the night before, having been folded neatly and placed on Liam’s study desk, and Liam pulling on a pair of his own jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a jumper with a high collar to hide the line of bruises going down his neck. Liam put Zayn’s cleaned clothes into one of his old backpacks and gave it to Niall, along with a prolonged kiss, before he quietly opened his bedroom door. The brown eyed boy stuck his head out and checked the hall, once he deemed the coast was clear, he waved over Niall. Together, they walked down the hall, Niall looking at all the different family pictures that hung on the walls as it was all new to him because Liam had never let Zayn and himself upstairs, they even had to use the downstairs bathroom to have their showers and clean up.

They had made it half way down the stairs, and Liam was almost certain he’d be able to get Niall out the house without being spotted. That was, however, right before his father appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Liam froze in place, Niall bumping into him slightly and almost losing his balance. 

“Good morning, Liam. Or should I say afternoon?” His dad frowned at him disapprovingly before his eyes found their way to Niall, who was smiling awkwardly. “And whose you’re friend?” Niall looked up to see Liam still frozen in his spot, staring at his father and decided he’d have to take the brunt of this one.

“Niall Horan, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Niall smiled and held out his hand which Liam’s father took and gave a quick shake. 

“Horan?” The man questioned, a frown settling on his face. “Oh! You’re not Bobby Horan’s kid, are you?” 

“I am.” Niall smiled as Liam’s dad threw his head back in laughter.

“You’re old man is quite the character, he is. Always has us lot laughing on and off the golf course.” Liam glanced between Niall and his father and back again, a confused look painted on his face, 

“What?” He questioned, bewildered. Was Niall’s dad a caddy or something? 

“Niall, was it?” Niall nodded, “Is the son of Bobby Horan of Horan Industries.” His dad laughed again and clapping Niall on the back, but Liam still looked confused,

“What?” He repeated, this time Niall answering,

“Your dad, the head doctor at the hospital and my dad, the owner and founder of Horan Industries, one of the largest insurance companies in the world, play golf together every Saturday.” He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Right.” Liam drawled out, “Well, anyway, Niall and I have to get going. See you later, Dad!” Liam began pulling Niall down the stairs,

“It was nice to meet you, sir!” Niall called up at the man who was smiling with his hands on his hips.

“Tell your old man I say hello and that I’m going to whoop his arse this week!” They both laughed and Niall had just enough time to give the man a thumbs up before he was being pulled out of sight. 

“What the fuck?!” Liam whispered angrily once they were in the lounge room.

“What?” Niall asked as if he had no idea what Liam was talking about. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were rich?! And if you’re that rich why the fuck do you hang out with people who don’t even have a dollar to their name?” Liam ran a hand through his hair, looking into Niall’s suddenly guarded blue eyes,

“I didn’t realise you cared that much about money.” Niall said a little defectively, “And I don’t see why it matters. I like the people I hang out with; they’re real people who actually put value on things instead of blowing thousands of dollars on expensive golf clubs, like you bunch of money grabbing pricks.” 

“Who are you calling a prick? You’re the one who lied about who you are? Does Zayn know?” Liam’s voice was still a harsh whisper even though he was pretty sure neither of his parents could hear them. 

“Of course he knows! They all do! And yet they still like me for who I am and not who my father is!” Niall heatedly whispered back. Liam was about to say his own retort when the doorbell rang, quickly followed by a loud knock on the door. 

“This conversation isn’t over.” Liam warned before he angrily walked over to the front door, Niall hot on his heels. He yanked the door open to see Harry supporting a hunched figure, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he’d dressed himself in the dark, from the what he could see of the young lad’s hands, one around the other man’s waist and the other holding tightly to the arm around his shoulders to stop it from falling off, his knuckles were bruised and he seemed to have a dark purple patch forming around his left eye with dried blood stuck to his shirt.

“Harry?” Liam said worriedly and he rushed forward to help take some of the weight of the man off his friend, by pulling his other arm around his own shoulders. Blood dribbled down the man’s chin and his legs could hardly support his weight.

“Louis?” Niall rushed forward, carefully lifting the delinquent’s face up so he could see him properly. His sweaty hair was matted to his forehead, both of his eyes were almost swollen shut, blood dripped down from his nose and a cut on his lip, staining his white shirt a dark red.

“We need your help.” Harry sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. PUT YOUR PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES DOWN. I KNOW THIS TOOK FOREVER AND SINCE YOU WAITED THAT LONG I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU AN AWESOME CHAPTER BUT THIS WAS REALLY SHIT AND I KNOW AND I'M SORRY! 
> 
> However, if you want anything special to happen in the next part let me know, because this is obviously not even close to being finished, and your prompts actually motivate me. I can't promise that all suggestions will be in there but I'll try my bestest. 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful new year, much love x (I'm so sorry)


End file.
